


Слепое пятно

by Moraine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рик думал, что способен читать людей как книги. Но Дэрил стал для него исключением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слепое пятно

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на ЗФБ-2016.  
> Под командным логином он лежит тут:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6049327  
> Пока сносить его не планирую.

Рик считал, что хорошо разбирается в людях. Он всегда – почти всегда – чувствовал, чего ждать от других. Сумеют они договориться или станут врагами. Можно ли с этим человеком иметь дело или лучше не подходить. Удастся ли переубедить или не стоит тратить время. Это чутье и раньше помогало, но теперь стало необходимым.

Порой Рику казалось, что он понимает своих людей – свою семью, без слов, а они понимают его. Достаточно взгляда, скупого жеста, а слова… Слова – шум, они привлекают ходячих. Читать по телу, по движениям не так уж и сложно. И Рик читал, отмечал про себя, когда семья устала, когда голодна, когда пора устроить привал, а когда можно еще пройти милю-другую. Знал все – почти все.

С Дэрилом всегда было одновременно просто и сложно. Наверное, ни с кем другим из семьи Рик не чувствовал такого единения. Когда они охотились, прикрывали друг другу спину, Рик ловил себя на мысли, что если зажмурился, увидит мир глазами Дэрила. Он угадывал, что сделает Дэрил, как Дэрил предугадывал, что сделает сам Рик. И так во всем, кроме… Было нечто – Рик не знал, как это назвать. Некая область, слепое пятно, в котором его чутье исчезало. Он ощущал себя шифровальщиком, пытавшимся взломать неведомый код. Только бесполезно.

Это было странно – то, что происходило между ним и Дэрилом. Так получилось. А почему – какая разница? Тогда в нем все словно умерло, осталась только мысль, которая заставляла каждый день вставать, идти, отбиваться от ходячих: нужно убежище, его семье нужно убежище. Эта мысль заполняла собой нутро, растравливала, и Рику казалось, что еще немного, и кожа треснет, а голова взорвется.

Они с Дэрилом охотились, брели по молчавшему лесу. А в следующий миг Дэрил уже прижимал его к стволу, а Рик не отталкивал, наоборот, судорожно стискивал плечи, пока Дэрил почти срывал с него ремень и джинсы, обхватывал член, и тот оживал под чужими пальцами. Этого просто не могло быть! Рик не чувствовал желания долгие месяцы, но тело вдруг очнулось, и он хотел – дико, до исступления за все страшные долгие дни разом. И чем быстрее и грубее, тем лучше! После яркого, почти болезненного удовольствия Рик слушал, как звенит тишина в неожиданно пустой и легкой голове. Но Дэрил отступил, и спокойствие разбилось. Стало зябко и тревожно, Рик захотел что-то сказать, потянулся к Дэрилу и тут же застыл. Потому что ничего не смог прочесть: ни по лицу, ни по телу. Слепое пятно – и по-прежнему молчащий лес вокруг.

– Надо возвращаться, – сказал Дэрил и отвернулся.

Рик мог только гадать, почему Дэрил сделал то, что сделал. В чем причина? Рик знал, зачем это ему самому. Но Дэрилу?

Прошла, наверное, неделя, и все повторилось. Рик опять прижимался спиной к стволу, закидывал голову, стискивал зубы. Это мало походило на ласку: отрывистые, почти судорожные движения, неловкие и торопливые. Это было потрясающе. И снова Рик, как ни старался, не мог прочесть Дэрила – книга его тела захлопывалась в тот миг, когда Рик приходил в себя.

Их свидания – как назвать такое? – продолжались. Рик все пытался поймать тот миг – миг начала, когда Дэрил вдруг оказывался рядом и дергал пряжку ремня. Не получалось. Это заставляло волноваться, сомневаться в себе. Почему? Почему Дэрил ничего не требует взамен? А Рик готов был вернуть! Он пытался, однако Дэрил ускользал, как дикий зверь. Но Рик не сдавался, приручал его. И постепенно Дэрил стал позволять ему ответные ласки. Рик помнил, как первый раз расстегнул джинсы Дэрила, как обхватил чужой член, показавшийся неожиданно горячим. Как неловко гладил, боясь, что ничего не выйдет, что Дэрил не примет, не отзовется. И Дэрил кусал губы, отводил глаза, но Рик видел, как по его щекам и шее разливается румянец, а дыхание учащается. А потом Дэрил снова замкнулся. Если бы не сперма, забрызгавшая руку, Рик решил, что все было сном.

Порой Рику казалось, что этот недосекс самому Дэрилу не нужен, и тогда его накрывал стыд. Так нельзя! Нельзя использовать другого человека! Нужно справляться самому. Надо перестать пытать и себя, и его, прекратить странные отношения, оставить только то, что понятно и нормально. Снова читать Дэрила, как открытую книгу, и знать, что Дэрил читает самого Рика.

Но это было как наркотик: затягивало, впитывалось в кровь. И Дэрил всегда приходил сам. Рик позволял себе все больше – теперь не только руки, но еще и рот. Все в попытке доказать, что Дэрил хочет их близости так же, как и он.

Кажется, в тот миг ему удалось поразить Дэрила. Тот выглядел едва ли не ошарашенным. Однако когда пришел в себя, привычно закрылся. Но он принял новое условие, в следующий раз сам опрокинул Рика на спину и взял его член в рот. Опять неловко и безумно хорошо одновременно. «Тебе приятно?», хотел спросить Рик. «Если не нравится, не надо». Если… Но все «если» повисали так и не произнесенными. А Дэрил никогда не оставался: натягивал одежду и уходил.

Однажды Рик все-таки спросил – задал самый главный и короткий вопрос:

– Зачем?

– Тебе это надо, – сказала непроницаемая тьма голосом Дэрила.

Да, надо. С этим Рик уже смирился. Но надо ли Дэрилу? Или считать ответом то, как учащалось его дыхание и твердел член? Разве этого не достаточно?

Нет! И Рик продолжал попытки, думал, как заставить чертово слепое пятно исчезнуть.

– Зачем? – спросил Дэрил, когда Рик первый раз его поцеловал.

– Мне это надо.

Сработало?.. Нет, все же недостаточно.

А может, проще не думать, только брать, что дают: эти руки, губы, тело? И неважно, кто кого использует и использует ли вообще. Но собственная слепота сводила с ума.

Рик ждал, когда Дэрил придет снова. Ждал, чтобы отступить, не позволить прижать себя к стене. Он увидел замешательство в глазах Дэрила, поймал его, словно рыбу на крючок. Теперь главное – чтобы не сорвалась.

– Мне надо не это, – медленно произнес Рик. – Не только это.

И протянул руку.

Закрытая книга перед ним будто трепетала, шелестела сжатыми переплетом страницами. Что-то рвалось оттуда наружу. Рик ждал. Ну же! Пожалуйста! Откройся.

Дэрил шагнул вперед.


End file.
